lollipopchainsawfandomcom-20200213-history
Sensei Morikawa
Junji Morikawa '(森川) is a second generation zombie hunter who looks after his apprentice, Juliet Starling. Despite looking like some slovenly, vulgar bum, Morikawa is a master of his craft. After Juliet meets up with him at the school, they set off to find the source of all the zombies and eventually come across Swan. He attempts to stop him from summoning the Dark Purveyors, but is gravely wounded by them and dies shortly after Juliet defeats Zed. However, even after passing on, he is able to communicate with Juliet from the other side and offer her his advice during the final battle against Killabilly. He is voiced by Bruce Locke. Lollipop Chainsaw The whereabouts Morikawa's existence is first heard about in Stage 1, when Juliet mentions her Sensei that she will visit in order to receive advice to resolve the zombie apocalypse. At the lunchroom of San Romero, Juliet finds Morikawa squatting at a ledge, right before he slices surrounding zombies to shreds. After observing the events, Morikawa speculates that the perpetrator of the crime created a hole between Earth and Rotten World, possibly attempting to create a permanent gate between the dimensions. After the speculation was believed to be true, Morikawa then advised that he and Juliet split up so that Morikawa can search for the perpetrator while Juliet defends San Romero. Later on, discovering the perpetrator, Morikawa is then flung across the courtyard, landing face-first in Juliet's breasts. It is revealed that the perpetrator is Swan, a bullied goth who was pushed into insanity and has resorted to genocidal acts as a means of reform. Realizing that his actions are unjust, Morikawa then leaps towards him. He is too late, however, as Morikawa is then suddenly tossed around in the air by five glowing orbs who then throw him back into Juliet's chest. These glowing orbs are the Dark Purveyors, who laugh maniacally as they observe a desolate Earth. During this, Morikawa is presumed dead, until the end of the boss fight with Zed, where he is seen barely alive, coming to warn Juliet about the Dark Purveyors. Morikawa presents Juliet with a map, warning her that almost everyone of San Romero has become a zombie. Before dying, he presents her with a birthday present and states that she was always his favorite pupil. He subsequently dies, leaving his physical form and becomes an ghost who then leaves off to the Land Beyond Words. He is not heard again until near the ending of the game, where he guides Juliet from the Land Beyond Words to defeat Killabilly. Once Juliet is inside Killabilly, Morikawa informs Juliet that she must detonate a "Nick Bomb" in order to defeat the Zombie of Zombies. Concerned, Juliet asks what is to become of Nick, but Morikawa is cut off by the Land Beyond Words' terrible reception before he can answer, only being able to tell her that Nick will die. After Nick's death, Morikawa speaks with Nick, informing him that he is to be resurrected due to his courageous actions. Before the two lose contact, Morikawa informs Nick that there is a possible mistake that will occur when resurrected and that Nick will demand Juliet to commit bizarre acts. Biographical Information right|200px|Morikawa's profile *Occupation: Master of the zomboid sciences. *Relation: Juliet's Sensei. *Hometown: Tokyo, Japan. *Favorite Food: Sea Urchin. *Hobbies: Karate, the ''Kama Sutra, collecting women's underwear. *He has a Japanese Shimokawa Karate 35th-level blackbelt. Character Description Appearance As an old man, Sensei Morikawa's face is heavily riddled with wrinkles, he has gray-colored hair and is short for his stature. He wears a brown suit with a white undershirt, with what appears to be a fish going over a wave as a design. He wears a backwards red cap with a fish logo and a pair of slippers with socks. Personality As a second-generation zombie hunter and master of the arts, Junji Morikawa is quite skilled in martial arts and is knowledgeable of the "Zomboid sciences". He appears to take the zombie apocalypse the most seriously out of all the characters, even sacrificing himself in order to try and prevent it. Morikawa is also noted for his implied attraction for Juliet, having her do the most bizarre activities by his request. Powers '''Abilities *'Knife Skills': When he is seen for the first time, Morikawa is seen to be capable of slashing zombies apart at an immoderately fast rate with his dual-wielded daggers. *'Teleportation': When Morikawa splits up with Juliet to discover the attacker of the school, he teleports out of the area in order to leave; leaping and then disappearing in a flash of blue light. *'Implausible Fitness': Morikawa has been seen committing feats that go beyond the limitations of his old age. Such examples include his quick knife skills and ability to leap great distances. 'Weaknesses' *'Human Limitations': Despite his fitness, Morikawa still has human limitations, as the injuries caused by the Dark Purveyors lead to his eventual death. Symbolism Morikawa can be a possible symbolic embodiment of the character Friar Laurence from the original novel Romeo and Juliet. This can be seen with how Morikawa is in the same elderly age group and assists and communicates with the couple from far away. Both female characters are also given special items in their stories. Before Morikawa's death, he gives Juliet a birthday gift: an attachment that allows her to perform the vital Chainsaw Dash ability. This could be a reference to how Friar Laurence from the original story gave Juliet a potion. Both items from both stories were intended to continue the missions of each couple. Quotes *''"Ah Juliet! One moment, please!' *"Hai, Irasshai!"'' *''"Correct. I've studied the Zomboid sciences for forty years" '' *''"Listen, both of you, the school is in dire trouble" '' *''"Happy Birthday, Juliet... You were always my favorite pupil..." '' References *He shares many similarites with Thunder Ryu from creator Suda51's No More Heroes franchise. They have in common the fact they are both Japanese, the mentor of the protagonist, killed at some point in the game yet still help the hero from beyond the grave. *His appearance is likely a parody of Mr. Miyagi (portrayed by the late Noriyuki "Pat" Morita), one of the major protagonists from The Karate Kid film series. Trivia/Notes *In the Halloween trailer, Morikawa is speaking with a voice much different than the one seen in the game. *Morikawa appears to be based off the Japanese stereotype of the dirty old man, which refers to elderly men who are sexually attracted to young women. It is heavily implied throughout the game that Morikawa is indeed attracted to Juliet, with his bizarre requests to her. *Morikawa can be seen in the credits, waving to Juliet, Nick and the rest of the Starlings as they run home. *It is possible that the map Sensei Morikawa provides to Juliet may be inaccurate, as certain locations that stages may take place in do not match the proportions of the map. Gallery Fact Screen Images Sensei Morikawa Distance.png|Moments before the Fact Screen Morikawa Fact Screen.png|Morikawa's fact screen Lollipop Chainsaw SS 27.jpg| A full screen of Morikawa Concept Art Morikawa Concept Art.JPG|A full body sketch of Morikawa Morikawa Sketches.JPG|Morikawa's facial expressions Junji Morikawa.JPG|Morikawa attacking a zombie In-Game Images Lollipop Chainsaw Allies Morikawa 02.png|Morikawa's debut Lollipop Chainsaw SS 30.jpg|Morikawa and Juliet confronting Swan DeadMan1.png|Morikawa meets up with Juliet, mortally injured DeadMan2.png|Morikawa near death, with Juliet by his side DeadMan3.png|Juliet cradling Morikawa's corpse DeadMan4.png|Morikawa gives Juliet a birthday gift DeadMan5.png|Morikawa's ghost DeadMan6.png|Morikawa poses in the elevator to the Land Beyond Words DeadMan7.png|Juliet waves to the departing elevator, with Morikawa's corpse beside her See Also *Elder Characters Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Elder Characters Category:Deceased